Valentine's Day
by thestorymastermind101
Summary: This is another Sharkboy and Lavagirl fanfic


Disclaimer: I made this one up ok.

Valentine's Day

This was one of the most romantic days on the planet earth, and on planet drool where Sharkboy and lavagirl lived in was also on the same day, but one day Lavagirl looked on her earth/planet drool calendar that Valentine's Day was that day and she went for Sharkboys room but he wasn't there. She looked all over planet Drool and went to earth to ask Max there creator. While on the way there she was thinking of where he could be, but had no clue. Once she reached Earth she immediately went to Maxes house and asked him, but he had no clue. But little did they know Sharkboy was in the shuttle asleep and wakened when he heard the door open, he woke up and he searched the inside of the shuttle and outside of the shuttle, once he noticed he saw that he was on earth and looked on the earth calendar and saw that it was Valentine's Day, when he saw that he ran outside and ran inside a flower store to buy her flowers as fast as he could. Once he bought the flowers he saw lavagirl crying in the shuttle and hoping she would find Sharkboy. When he saw this he felt so bad that he walked in with the flowers behind him and asked her '' what happened '' when she heard his voice she ran up to him and gave him a hug, then asked him in a sad voice '' where were you Sharkie you had really scared me,'' then he looked up at her in shock that she had feelings for him and lied to her '' I woke up hearing a voice in the shuttle and went in secretly and saw you and wanted to see where you were going,'' she gave him a dirty look and said '' Sharkie I can see right through you you can't lie to me tell the truth,'' he sighed then took a breath and said '' ok, the real reason is that I... I fell asleep in the shuttle on accident'' she smiled at him and said '' thank you for telling me the truth Sharkie,'' then he remembered that he bought her flowers and realized that some of them were destroyed and there was 2 flowers left '' oh, and I forgot to tell you that I got you...an present um...for Valentine's Day'' he said in a stuttering voice, and he was so embarrassed that he stuttered that he ran out the shuttle and into Maxes room locked the door and explaining what just happened. At the time Max was in the 8th grade so he kind of understood, what he said was, ''so you ran off because you embarrassed your self in front of the person you like a lot and your asking me if its true'' then he said in a bluffing voice '' I do not like her you little twerp'' then Max gave him a look of like '' you kidding me '' and Sharkboy said in an angry tone '' I do not... you know what, I'm outa here ya loser'' Max said '' okay go and talk to your one true love,'' then he turned back around to do his work on his desk. Once he took off and into the rocket he saw lavagirl,completely ignoring her he ran to his seat and buckled upend said ''lets go'' and tried to avoid eye contact with her, because he was so embarrassed of what happened 10 minutes ago, the ride home was awkward for him because he didn't talk or look at her. Right when they got home she asked Sharkboy '' is everything alright,'' he mumbled '' yes '' and tried power walking out of the shuttle but she stood in front of the door inches away from him and blocked it and said '' your not leaving until you tell me what's wrong, and what happened earlier when you ran off '' he said '' let me through now,'' she replied with '' No,'' then he got so mad that he was about to push her but instead he ran and sat down on his chair and covered his face with his arms and knees because he knew he couldn't leave, then after 2 minutes he said in a very shy/embarrassed tone '' I ran off because...'' then he shouted '' I LIKE YOU, OK'' then he covered his face with his arms and his heart was beating a lot faster than it normally was. After a brief period she answered back '' I like you too Sharkie, I always did,'' then she kissed him on the cheek, he then stood up nervously and looked at her and kissed her on the cheek too he was very nervous when he did that,then there lips met each other, Sharkboy put his arm around her waist and rested the other one on her cheek, he couldn't help but relax, while lavagirl snaked one of her hands on his neck and the other on his chest, he was lucky she wasn't that hot enough to burn him. Then she pulled away she said '' I love you Sharkie,'' and he replied with '' I love you too LG,'' that was the best 15 seconds of their lives, he then gave her a big smile and hugged her. Then she said to him '' why were you so nervous'' he said in a big smile '' I really don't know.''

The next days, after Sharkboy and lava girl kissed they started to hang out with each other a lot less you may be wondering '' why'', well because Sharkboy spent more time searching for his father in the oceans than he did, because he was still too embarrassed, before, he would only spent about 3 to 5 hours searching, now he spent 9 to 12 hours searching and that really made a crack in their love, and lavagirl had started regretting they kissed. This time she got tired of waiting and had asked Sharkboy to search for his father for a little less time, he did get a little offended because he wanted to finally see his father, but he understood and started searching for 6 hours instead of 9 hours, which made her a little bit better. Then something bad happened, Sharkboy went to the ocean to search for his father and he got attacked by a vicious sea snake and immediately swam to the shore to tell lavagirl, and by his luck he almost lost her he found her running away, and because he was trained by sharks he could swim and run 2 times faster than an athletic human being so he could catch up to her. Once he had finally reached up to her he told her he got bit by the most vicious sea snake - Articulous- and that in a day he could die, once she heard this she immediately ran to her smartcomputer and searched up the cure and what the disease was, the disease was SNAKEFISH BITE DISEASE and it said at the bottom of it that if any sea creature gets bitten they will become a lot more vicious and eventually either die or become lucky enough to survive but with no mercy what's so ever, but luckily there was a cure to it,but it was at the bottom of the ocean. Then that's when Sharkboy had ran as fast as he can to the ocean and started swimming but he had 9 hours left to get it or the disease would get to his brain, the bottom of the ocean was hours away from the shore it took 4 hours for him to get back up and 4 and a half hours to get back up. Once he swam to the shore he started to feel it and ran to lavagirl to show her. But by his surprise he found her in her volcano to be safe and he injected himself with it without thinking he was inches from the volcanoes mouth and he passed out and fell right into it and she jumped up and caught him by the fin and brought him up, and she forgot that she was still very hot so she had burned half of his fin. Once he woke up 30 minutes later he had actually forgotten who she was and didn't notice his burned fin, he started to back away from her. She didn't like it so she had ran to her computer and checked the side effect of the medicine and it said MEMORY LOSS AND SEIZURE. Once she saw this she had tried to make him remember by telling him her name and her powers, but she didn't mention Valentine's Day. That made him sort of remember her but not completely. Then he thought that she was cute and that if he said his feelings to her she would feel the same, so when he saw her he approached her and said in a shy voice '' I...like you'' then she replied with '' I love you too sharky.''

After Sharkboy and lavagirl confessed their feelings, instead of Sharkboy searching extra hours he actually searched for 3-5 hours the old one that he used to do, and that made lavagirl a lot happier to see Sharkboy coming up slot earlier. Then she had an idea that since they both like each other the next time he came up she would come up to him and kiss him, '' yeah'' she said to herself, ''he should kiss me back,''an hour passed by and she saw his fin and waited patiently for him, she also didn't get mixed with any other sharks fin because she had seen his fin so many times, then once he got out of the sea and he looked very happy, but why is that? He came running to her and said that he found his dad and he brought him up to the surface. Then she said to him ''Sharkboy can you please follow me,'' he replied to her ''okay,'' then followed her to his side of the room. Then that's when she said ''can you please ''close your eyes,'' he replied in a confused voice ''why'' she said '' just close them,'' and without hesitation he closed his eyes. She then proceeds to lean forward and kissed him on the lips, she felt him kissing back and putting his arm on her cheek and waist, she then proceeds to wrap both her arms around his neck, until she pulled away she said ''I love you'' Sharkboy said to her '' I wouldn't give you up even if it means taking my life, I will always love you.'' It was the best 15 seconds of their lives, she then said ''well,let's go see your dad then,'' he gave her a smile kissed her on the cheek and said ''let's go,'' they went up to his father and Sharkboy said to his dad,'' Dad this is Lavagirl and the girl who stole my heart and has it forever'' she smiled at Sharkboy then to his dad and introduced herself to his dad and his dad introduced himself to her.

The End


End file.
